I Can't Live Without You
by riendubu1014
Summary: Intinya Fanfic HaeHyuk :D nggak bisa bikin summary  langsung baca aja yeee
1. Chapter 1

**I can't life without you **

**Author : park ah-rin**

**Title : i can't life without you**

**Cast : EunHae couple**

**Support cast : Xiah Junsu & member super junior**

**Genre : yaoi, romance, AU, Angst *sebenarnya nggak terlalu tau tentang genre fict.. hehe...**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Eunhyuk dan Junsu berniat membuat donghae menangis. Apa yang terjadi? **

**Behh! Nggak pinter bikin summary... langsung baca aja deh...**

**WARNING : YAOI, cerita gaje, membosankan, author gila, typo, gagal, abal, dapat menyebabkan epilepsi, serangan jantung, gagal ginjal dan berbahaya bagi kandungan *jyaahh ==' .**

**Pairing eunhae! Buat yang nggak suka eunhae couple aku persilahkan pergi dengan terhormat... **

**Sebenarnya aku buat ini fic karena baca salah satu fakta dari ****tunanganku**** donghae oppa... tapi disitu tertulis kalau itu terjadi sebelum debut.. aku rubah disini jadi setelah debut... haha, jadi jeongmal mianhae kalau jadi aneh gitu... aku bingung soalnya -_-...**

**HAPPY READING**

Musim dingin telah tiba. Natal dan tahun baru segera datang. Terlihat salju yang mulai turun dan mengotori (?) kota seoul. Membuat kota seoul terlihat lebih indah dengan hiasan-hiasan putih di sepanjang jalan.

Di salah satu apartement terlihat namja-namja yang sedang berkumpul dengan pakaian musim dingin mereka. Namja-namja yang terlihat sangat tampan-tampan dengan pakaian musim dingin yang mereka gunakan. Namja-namja yang tak lain adalah 13 member super junior itu kini telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor mereka yaitu SM entertainment.

" kalian semua sudah siap?", tanya sang leader kepada anggota-anggota yang berdiri di depannya.

" ne hyung...", jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah semua bersiap. Merekapun keluar dari dalam dorm menuju ke van yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan gedung dorm super junior. Terlihat manager hyung yang tak kalah tampan dengan mereka *jyahh ==' sudah duduk manis di tempat pengemudi.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hari ini salju mulai turun di kota seoul. Salju-salju putih itu mulai memenuhi jalanan kota seoul. Membuat jalanan kota ini terlihat sangat indah dan membuatku tak bosan memperhatikannya selama perjalanan menuju kantor.

" hyuk...", panggil seseorang yang ada di sebelahku.

" ne..."

" kau sedang memperhatikan apa?"

" heemm... hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang penuh dengan salju itu..."

" oh.."

" indah ya hae?"

" tapi tak lebih indah darimu...", gumamnya yang langsung membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Apa yang ia katakan? Apa maksudnya?

**Donghae POV**

Kuperhatikan foto yang ada di hapeku. Foto selcaku dan dia yang kami ambil beberapa hari setelah debut lalu kujadikan wallpaper hapeku. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan gusinya, sangat tampan. Kualihkan padanganku pada seseorang yang ada di fotoku itu. Ia sedang duduk disampingku sambil menatap keluar jendela.

" hyuk...", panggilku pada orang tersebut.

" ne..", sahutnya.

" kau sedang memperhatikan apa?"

" hemm... hanya memperhatikan jalan yang penuh dengan salju itu.."

" oh.."

" indah ya hae?", tanyanya penuh kagum dan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

" tapi tak lebih indah darimu...", gumamku. Ya tuhan! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Apa yang ada di otakku sampai mengatakan hal aneh itu? Apakah eunhyuk mendengarnya? Sepertinya ia mendengar gumamanku (?) barusan karena terlihat dari matanya yang langsung membulat sempurna setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

" ne? Apa maksudmu hae?", tanyanya bingung.

" ah.. aniyo...", jawabku gugup lalu memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya dan berpura-pura memainkan hapeku lagi. Kulirik dirinya dengan ekor mataku. Kulihat ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan ~_ada apa dengannya?_~.

**Author POV **

Para member super junior itu kini telah sampai di depan kantor mereka. Namja-namja tersebut lalu turun dari van dan berjalan menuju ke ruang latihan mereka. Sesekali namja-namja itu juga menyapa para staf yang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung. Sesampainya di ruang latihan mereka langsung bersiap-siap dan mengganti baju musim dingin mereka dengan baju latihan yang seksi seksi karena mereka rata-rata memakai YCS yang memperlihatkan otot mereka #abaikan!.

" ayo semuanya berkumpul... ", perintah sang leader pada anggota-anggotanya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul merekapun memulai latihan untuk single baru yang berjudul_ U_. Para member super junior itupun mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan koreografi yang telah dibuat. Memperlihatkan keahlian mereka dalam menari dengan semangat yang membara walau hanya dalam ruang latihan. Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka latihan. Para member super junior yang mulai kelelahan itupun ambruk dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke lantai.

" hah... akhirnya selesai juga... ", gumam sungmin yang tengah tidur terlentang di lantai ruang latihan dengan keringat yang bercucuran (?) deras dari tubuhnya.

" ne hyung... aku capek sekali...", sahut kyuhyun yang juga ambruk di sebelah sungmin.

" aku lapar sekali...", teriak shindong tiba-tiba yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari eunhyuk, leeteuk, kangin, yesung, siwon, dan ryeowook.

Tapi tidak dengan donghae dan kibum yang daritadi hanya diam. Kibum memperhatikan donghae dengan tatapan anehnya. Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu tak sadar bahwa sedaritadi kibum juga sedang memperhatikannya. Kibum merasa bahwa tatapan donghae ke eunhyuk itu aneh dan memiliki sebuah arti yang dalam.

**Donghae POV**

Latihan hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Badanku terasa pegal. Kuarahkan mataku ke member-member super junior yang sama lelahnya denganku. Kuperhatikan mereka satu-persatu secara bergangian. Keringat bercucuran deras di tubuh hyung-hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku itu. Tiba-tiba aksi tatap-tatapanku (?) itupun berhenti pada salah satu hyungku. Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak ingin beralih menatap member lain. Kuperhatikan dirinya lekat-lekat. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan. Keringat juga bercucuran di badannya.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak tidak normal ketika melihat keringat menetes di wajahnya. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tampan dan seksi. Kupegang dada bagian kiriku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat dan berbeda dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan eunhyuk saja. Atau mungkin aku... ah, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya karena aku yang terlalu lelah latihan. Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan kupukul-pukul kepalaku yang berpikir aneh-aneh itu.

" annyeonghaseyo...", teriakan seseorang dari ambang pintu ruang latihan membuatku menghentikan aksi aneh ini.

**Author POV**

" annyeonghaseyo...", teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu ruang latihan super junior. Semua orang yang berada di ruang latihan itupun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber teriakan. Terlihat 3 orang yang sangat mereka kenali tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan sambil membawa banyak sekali bungkusan makanan di tangan mereka.

" kalian pasti lapar? ", tanya salah seorang dari 3 orang yang tadi masuk ke dalam ruang latihan super junior itu.

" wah... banyak sekali... junsu, jaejoong, yoochun... gamshahamnida...", ucap leeteuk berterima kasih kepada sunbae mereka tersebut.

" ne... ayo dimakan.. semuanya berkumpul disini...", ajak jaejoong kepada semua personil super junior. Merekapun berkumpun dan mulai mengambil makanan-makanan yang dibawa oleh ketiga sunbae mereka tersebut.

Junsu, salah satu dari 3 personel dari DBSK yang juga merupakan sunbae mereka itu langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat sahabat kecil yang selama beberapa bulan ini tak ditemuinya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya.

" monyet.. sombong banget ih nggak nyapa aku...", sapa junsu dengan nada manja pada sahabat yang diyakini eunhyuk itu.

" junsu... ah, mian.. aku terlalu capek jadi nggak merhatiin ada kamu disini...", ucapnya lalu memeluk junsu penuh kerinduan.

" haha.. gwenchana.. aish, aku merindukanmu nyet.. kau tak rindu denganku?"

" rindu? Baru juga beberapa bulan nggak ketemu..."

" jadi kamu nggak kangen sama aku nyet? Jahat kamu nyet..."

" hehe.. nggak kok aku kangen sama kamu...", jawab eunhyuk genit. Dan membuat junsu merasa enek dan jijik melihat eunhyuk.

Merekapun mulai berbincang-bincang (?) membicarakan apa saja yang dilakukan selama beberapa bulan tak bertemu. Saling mengatakan rindu satu sama lain. Tertawa bersama-sama saat menceritakan hal yang lucu. Tak memperdulikan lagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan tak sadar seseorang menatapnya dengan wajah cemburu dan kesal.

**Eunhyuk POV **

" hyuk... kita kerjain si donghae yuk...", ajak junsu tiba-tiba padaku setelah kami selesai makan dan duduk bersama di pojok ruang latihan memisah (?) dengan personil suju dan DBSK yang lain.

" kerjain gimana?", tanyaku bingung.

" kita buat dia nangis..."

" nangis? Gimana caranya coba?", tanyaku lagi atas ajakannya. Terlihat junsu yang diam dan mengernyitkan dahi. Berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai membisikkan usul untuk membuat donghae menangis.

" heh? Cuma gitu doang? "

" iya... emang kenapa?"

" yakin kamu? Aku nggak yakin deh sama usulmu itu... ", jawabku ragu. Bukan karena usul junsu terlalu kejam. Tapi karena usul tersebut terlalu simpel dan sederhana sehingga membuatku nggak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak.

" aish... kau ini... donghae kan _king of tears.._ aku yakin ia akan menangis walau hanya melakukan hal sederhana yang kukatakan tadi...", betul juga kata junsu. Donghaekan orangnya mudah sekali menangis. Bahkan karena hal kecil saja ia menangis. Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku setujui atau tidak?

" gimana?", tanya junsu membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

" oke deh..."

**Donghae POV**

Kuperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang berada di pojok ruang latihan. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Semua tau bahwa mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jadi tak heran kalau melihat mereka sedekat itu. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedikit sakit ya dibagian ini ~megang dada~. Terasa sesak melihat mereka berdua yang sedekat itu. Aku dan eunhyuk saja tak bisa sedekat itu padahal kami teman sekamar.

Aish.. apa sih yang salah denganku? Mereka kan sahabat dari kecil. Jelas saja mereka sedekat itu. Biasanya juga nggak apa-apa tuh liat mereka dekat. Daripada berkutat dengan otakku dan pikiranku yang semakin lama semakin gila ini lebih baik ku hampiri saja dua orang makhluk yang daritadi hanya kuperhatikan dari jauh.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku langsung menyapa mereka lalu duduk di samping eunhyuk. Aku merasa sangat aneh dengan pandangan eunhyuk dan junsu. Setelah aku datang dan menghampiri mereka suasana disini jadi terasa canggung. Mereka juga menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

" wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?", tanyaku risih dengan tatapan

mereka.

" aniyo..", jawab eunhyuk singkat. Tapi mereka masih saja menatapku aneh. Junsu juga terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku semakin bingung sebenarnya ada apa. Keheningan dan kecanggungan terasa sangat kental di antara kita. Sampai akhirnya junsu buka suara.

" hemm, hae-ah..", panggil junsu dengan suara yang lirih.

" ne..."

" kenapa kau mulai berubah ya?", tanya junsu tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung akan pertanyaan junsu.

" apa maksudmu?"

" nggak jadi deh...", jawab junsu dan membuatku tambah bingung.

" aishh... sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?", tanyaku mulai jengkel padaa eunhyuk dan junsu.

" aku takut mengatakannya...", jawab eunhyuk menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" kau... kau mulai berubah hae-ah...", jelas junsu memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

" berubah bagaimana sih maksudmu?", tanyaku bingung. Dia masih saja mengatakan bahwa aku berubah tapi aku nggak ngeh dengan yang ia maksud.

" kau sudah berubah dan sudah melupakan kita...", jelas eunhyuk. Sekarang aku baru ngeh dengan apa maksud mereka. Jadi inikah yang membuat mereka menatapku aneh tadi? Lidahku terasa kelu dan tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mulut eunhyuk. Hatiku terasa pedih mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut eunhyuk. Baiklah.. aku sudah tak tahan berada di depannya. Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai dan kutundukkan wajahku. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Banyak staf yang berada di kantor menatapku aneh. Kurasakan panas di mataku. Aku mohon jangan menangis disini. Aku sudah tak tahan. Kuputuskan untuk berlari sambil menutupi wajahku. Bisa kurasakan tanganku basah yang berarti aku mulai... menangis.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kulihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Tak memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba junsu tertawa lepas saat rencananya itu berhasil –ralat, rencana kami berhasil. Semua mata kini menatap tajam ke arah kami. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang sangat besar muncul dihatiku. Melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ini dengan langkah gontai dan wajah sedih membuat hatiku terasa agak... perih.

Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Aku yakin dia masih berada di dalam gedung ini. Akupun berlari keluar ruangan dan mencari ke ruangan-ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang latihan kami. Namun, nihil. Tak kutemukan sosoknya. Sampai aku langkahku terhenti saat melewati ruang (?) kamar mandi. Kupertajam pendengaranku. Bisaku dengar suara isakan tangis dari dalam ruang kamar mandi laki-laki. Merasa penasaran. Akupun masuk ke dalam ruang kamar mandi laki-laki itu. Suara isakan tangis itu semakin jelas di telingaku dan aku sangat mengenali suara ini.

" donghae?", kupanggil nama orang yang sedari tadi aku cari itu. Namun tak ada sahutan darinya. Yang kudengar hanyalah isakan tangisnya.

Kucoba untuk mendekati kamar mandi paling pojok dimana kudengar isakan tangis tersbut. Kuketuk pintu kamar mandi namun masih tak ada sahutan. Kucoba memanggilnya lagi namun masih saja yang kudengar isak tangisnya.

Pasti dia sangat marah denganku. Sungguh, aku menyesal sekali telah mengerjainya. Bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya lagi. Namun, isak tangisnya semakin keras terdengar di telingaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Akupun mencoba untuk membuka knop pintu. Namun...

BRAKKK

Ia membanting pintu itu dari dalam. Membuatku menatap pintu itu tak percaya. Apa sebegitu marahnya kah ia padaku? Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu. Lidahku terasa kelu seketika.

" AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH!", teriak donghae di sela isak tangisnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ... huaa! Ini sebenarnya udah pernah aku publish tapi di wp pribadiku tapi karena hasilnya cacad dan gantung banget. Aku hapus dan memulai membuat lagi dari awal. Tapi inti ceritanya sama. Anehkah? Semoga nggak ini fic keduaku jadi aku masih amatiran ... dan aku author baru disini... jadi mohon reviewnya ya... kritik, saran dan lain-lain... dan saya nggak nerima flame ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Author : park ah-rin**

**Title : i can't life without you**

**Cast : EunHae couple**

**Support cast : Xiah Junsu & member super junior**

**Genre : yaoi, romance, AU, Angst *sebenarnya nggak terlalu tau tentang genre fict.. hehe...**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : ****" LEPASKAN TANGANKU LEE HYUKJAE!"| " apakah kau menyukai donghae, hyukkie-ah ?"| **_**"Apa aku benar menyukai nya ? atau bahkan mencintainya ?"**_

**WARNING : YAOI, cerita gaje, membosankan, author gila, typo, gagal, abal, dapat menyebabkan epilepsi, serangan jantung, gagal ginjal dan berbahaya bagi kandungan *jyaahh ==' .**

**Pairing eunhae! Buat yang nggak suka eunhae couple aku persilahkan pergi dengan terhormat... **

" _AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH!", teriak donghae di sela isak tangisnya dari dalam kamar mandi._

**Eunhyuk POV**

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat donghae mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apa segitu keterlaluannya kah aku ?

" arasseo hae-ah... mianhae... aku tadi hanya bercanda...", aku berusaha menjelaskan pada hae.

" bercanda? Apa maksudmu bercanda?", sahut donghae dari dalam kamar mandi.

" ya.. aku dan junsu hanya ingin sedang menjahilimu.. aku tak benar-benar berniat mengatakan itu.."

" menjahili? Kau tau.. bagiku kata-katamu tadi tadi itu sangat menyakitkan... "

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dan diam. Tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi pada donghae. Aku merasa mataku mulai panas. Pandangankupun rabun. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku kini akhirnya tumpah juga. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal. Aku telah menyakiti hatinya dengan kata-kata candaanku tadi. Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya kata-kata simpel dan tak mungkin donghae akan marah. Tapi ternyata salah dugaanku. Aku baru sadar bahwa hati donghae terlalu sensitif. Ini bukan sekedar membuatnya marah tapi aku juga telah menyakiti hatinya.

" mianhae hae-ah...", hanya kata-kata maaf itu lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

KREKK (suara pintu maksudnya)

Kulihat ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Aku menatap dirinya yang langkahnya terhenti di depanku. Ia menatapku sekilas lalu melengos dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku. Refleks aku tarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap kearahku lagi dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

" lepaskan..", pintanya dengan suara yang masih serak. Aku langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

" lepaskan tanganku hyuk...", pintanya lagi dan malah membuatku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku di pergelangan tangannya.

" LEPASKAN TANGANKU LEE HYUKJAE!", bentaknya dan langsung menghempaskan tanganku dengan kasar. Membuat mataku terbelabak tak percaya dengan sikapnya yang kasar. Ia langsung berlari pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku.

**Author POV**

_2 minggu telah berlalu.._

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Namun, donghae masih tetap saja tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia memaafkan eunhyuk atas kejadian yang niatnya hanya menjahili namun berakhir tragis (?) #haduh==' bingung sendiri sama kata-kataku# yang terjadi dua minggu lalu. Bahkan, junsu yang merupakan partner dan provokator untuk membuat donghae menangis itupun tak ingin ikut campur dan memilih angkat tangan (?)#tambah bingung deh saya =,= # .

Selama dua minggu ini. Donghae tidak mau berbicara pada eunhyuk bahkan tersenyum pada eunhyukpun tidak. Berusaha menghindar setiap ada eunhyuk di dekatnya. Tak sadar bahwa hati eunhyuk sangat sakit melihat donghae seperti itu. Tak sadar bahwa eunhyuk selalu menangis dalam hati ketika donghae menghindarinya dan tak pernah berbicara padanya selama dua minggu ini. Tak sadar bahwa eunhyuk merindukan senyuman manis seorang _lee donghae_ yang selalu ada untuk eunhyuk namun kini sudah menghilang. Tak sadar bahwa eunhyuk ingin memeluk donghae setiap malam seperti biasanya mereka tidur bersama namun kenyataannya donghae malah sudah pindah kamar selama dua minggu setelah kejadian itu dan memilih tidur bersama leeteuk _sang leader_. Dan tidak kesadaran lain dari seorang _lee donghae _terhadap hati seorang _lee hyukjae_.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Donghae sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia telah memaafkanku. Apa sebegitu keterlaluankah aku? Bahkan ia sampai pindah ke kamar leeteuk hyung. Setiap hari aku merasa dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Ketika kita bertemu dan aku berusaha berbicara padanya. Ia selalu saja menghindar dariku. Seperti sekarang ini.

" hae-ah...", panggilku pada donghae yang sedang duduk di sebelah sungmin hyung. Dia tak merespon panggilanku. Pura-pura tak mendengar tepatnya.

" donghae-ah...", panggilku lagi padanya dan kini aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, ia masih saja tak meresponku. Tetap menatap lurus ke televisi. Bahkan melirikpun tidak. Apa sebegitukah marahnya dia ? Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku dan sungmin hyung di ruang keluarga (?). Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertunduk lemas. Tak tau dengan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

**Donghae POV **

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan sungmin hyung dengan.. hemm, eunhyuk hyung. Ani, hyukkie maksudku. Sudah berapa lama aku tak pernah menyebut nama itu. Mungkin sudah sekitar dua minggu. Tepatnya sejak dimana ia mengatakan aku berubah dan... ya aku tak perlu mengatakan itu. Karena itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang _lee hyukjae_. Hyung yang paling kusayangi dan hyung favoritku. Teman sekamarku. Dan.. orang yang kusu... ani, kucintai. Ya, benar ia adalah orang yang kucintai.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah tak marah padanya. Tidak sama sekali. Namun, yang membuatku selalu menghindar darinya bahkan sampai memilih untuk pindah kamar sementara bersama leeteuk hyung karena perasaan ini. Aku tak mampu berada dekat dengannya. Sungguh hatiku terasa sakit dan perih ketika berada di dekatnya. Karena setiap melihat wajahnya. Aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini terlarang. Sangat terlarang. Dan juga aku tak mungkin bisa memilikinya. Tak akan pernah mungkin. Tapi pada nyatanya aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Tak memandang hyukkie adalah namja. Perasaan ini tetap saja bertahan bahkan bertambah setiap melihat wajahnya.

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku ~ani, maksudku kamar leeteuk hyung. Hah, aku merindukan kamarku dan hyukkie. Aku ingin sekali kembali lagi ke kamar itu. Aku juga merindukan hyukkie. Aku merindukan pelukan hyukkie setiap kita tidur. Aku merindukan _gummy smile_ hyukkie yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap pagi. Aku merindukan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Air mata menetes di pipiku. Aku menangis (lagi) karena hyukkie. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku menangis karenanya. Aku merindukan hyukkie. Aku ingin dia disini sekarang. Disampingku dan memelukku.

" hyukkie...", gumamku dengan air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras (?) mengalir.

**Author POV**

Sungmin memandangi eunhyuk yang tengah menunduk sedih dengan wajah bingung. Iapun mendekat ke arah eunhyuk. Mengelus punggung eunhyuk, berusaha untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya ini. Dan dari wajah eunhyuk, sungmin tau bahwa eunhyuk sedang ada masalah dengan donghae walau sungmin tak tau pasti apa masalah itu. _"Pasti ini masalah yang rumit", _batin sungmin. Ya, ia berpikir seperti itu karena ia melihat donghae yang mulai berubah sikapnya terhadap eunhyuk dua minggu ini. Bahkan, donghae enggan untuk berbicara dengan eunhyuk.

" sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan donghae ?", sungmin membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaannya.

" aku...", eunhyuk menjawab namun menggantung kata-katanya. Ia tak tau harus darimana ia menceritakan masalahnya dengan donghae.

" ceritakanlah hyukkie-ah... mungkin saja aku bisa membantu... ", sungmin berusaha membujuk eunhyuk dengan kata-kata lembutnya untuk mengatakan masalahnya bersama donghae. Eunhyuk menatap sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk menatap lantai.

" ayolah hyukkie... aku mohon.. ceritakan padaku..", sungmin membujuk eunhyuk lagi sambil mengelus sayang rambut eunhyuk. _Mungkin sungmin hyung bisa membantu, baiklah aku ceritakan semuanya,_ batin eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Menatap sungmin dan menghelas nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya masalahnya dan donghae. Menceritaka tentang semua perasaannya melihat perubahan donghae. Sungmin mendengarkan cerita eunhyuk dengan seksama dan sesekali mengangguk mengerti.

" hahh...", sungmin menghela nafas ketika eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" Jadi itu yang membuat donghae marah padamu.. tak mau berbicara padamu.. bahkan sampai pindah kamar...", eunhyuk mengangguk dengan pertanyaan sungmin. Eunhyuk merasa air matanya mulai menetes. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan air mata yang sedaritadi berusaha ia tahan. Mengingat donghae selalu membuatnya tak mampu menahan air matanya.

" uljima hyukkie-ah...", sungmin berusaha menenangkan eunhyuk yang mulai menangis. " aku pikir donghae saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan... sebenarnya ini hanya masalah kecil... jadi kau tak perlu sampai merasa sangat bersalah seperti itu...", lanjut sungmin yang langsung membuat eunhyuk menatapnya bingung. _Masalah kecil bagaimana?_, batin eunhyuk.

" tapi hyung...", eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya (lagi).

" hyuk, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu... tapi kau harus jawab jujur ya..."

Eunhyuk hanya menangguk.

" kau... kau menyukai donghae ?", tanya sungmin dengan nada penuh keraguan. Eunhyuk membelabakkan mata kaget mendengar pertanyaan sungmin.

" apa.. maksudmu hyung ?", eunhyuk malah balik bertanya dengan nada tergagap. Sungmin kembali menghela nafas lalu tersenyum pada eunhyuk.

" apakah kau menyukai donghae, hyukkie-ah ?", sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Eunhyuk malah mengernyitkan dahinya. Menundukkan kepala. Lalu memegang dadanya.

" _Apa aku menyukainya ?",_batin eunhyuk. _" Atau bahkan mungkin aku mencitainya ?",_batinnya lagi.

" aku juga bingung, hyung...", jawab eunhyuk setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

" pikirkanlah hyukkie... tanyakan pada hatimu... apa kau menyukainya atau tidak.. atau bahkan mungkin kau mencintainya...", sungmin hyung membelai lembut rambut eunhyuk dan tersenyum. Lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan eunhyuk yang kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"_Apa aku benar menyukainya ? atau bahkan mencintainya ?"_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Author : park ah-rin**

**Title : i can't live without you**

**Cast : EunHae couple**

**Support cast : you can find it by yourself **

**Genre : yaoi, romance, AU, Angst *sebenarnya nggak terlalu tau tentang genre fict.. hehe...**

**Length : 3 of 3 #end#**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : **

**WARNING : YAOI, cerita gaje, membosankan, author gila, typo, gagal, abal, dapat menyebabkan epilepsi, serangan jantung, gagal ginjal dan berbahaya bagi kandungan *jyaahh ==' .**

**Pairing eunhae! Buat yang nggak suka eunhae couple aku persilahkan pergi dengan terhormat... **

" pikirkanlah hyukkie... tanyakan pada hatimu... apa kau menyukainya atau tidak.. atau bahkan mungkin kau mencintainya... jika kau sudah mendapat jawabannya... katakan langsung pada donghae.. aku tau masalah kalian sebenarnya bukan karena kau mengerjai donghae waktu itu.. tapi ini soal perasaan hyuk... yang dirasakan donghae.. tapi kau tak mengetahuinya.. atau lebih tepatnya kalian berdua tak saling jujur satu sama lain... ", jelas sungmin panjang lebar lalu membelai rambut eunhyuk dan tersenyum aegyo. Sampai akhirnya sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata hyungnya barusan.

"_Apa aku benar menyukainya ? atau bahkan mencintainya ?"_

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap merasa terusik karenanya. Namja tampan bernama donghae itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Ia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan deru nafas hangat di tengkuknya. Membuat donghae sedikit merinding. Ia merasa aneh dengan pelukan tersebut. Ya aneh karena leeteuk tak pernah tidur sambil memeluknya seperti ini. Dan lagi ia merasa ini adalah pelukan yang ia rindukan. Pelukan dari seorang namja bernama lee hyukjae, namja yang ia cintai.

Merasa penasaran. Donghaepun berbalik ke arah orang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya tersebut. Dan benar dugaan donghae. Namja itu ternyata bukanlah hyungnya ~leeteuk~. Melainkan namja yang ada dipikiran donghae tadi. Siapa lagi kalo bukan lee hyukjae atau eunhyuk.

**FLASHBACK**

" hyuk… kau tidur di kamarku ya…", pinta leeteuk pada eunhyuk yang tengah tiduran di ranjang kamarnya.

" waeyo hyung ?", tanya eunhyuk heran.

" aniyo… hanya saja… aku sedang ingin tidur sendirian… si ikan teri itu daritadi sudah kubangunkan tapi ia tak mau bangun…", jelas leeteuk. Eunhyuk menatap leeteuk ragu. _Haruskah ? tapi aku rindu tidur bersama donghae_, ucap eunhyuk dalam hati.

" jebal…", pinta leeteuk lagi dengan nada memelas. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

" gomawo eunhyuk-ah..", leeteuk memeluk eunhyuk lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

" ne hyung…", eunhyuk tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan leeteuk menuju kamar leeteuk.

Setelah memastikan eunhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Leeteuk langsung mengeluarkan hapenya dan menulis pesan untuk seseorang dengan senyuman penuh arti yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

_To : sungmin _

_Semua berjalan lancar sungmin-ah… kita tinggal lihat besok saja… _

_Aku berharap mereka akan segera baikan dan saling jujur satu sama lain…_

**FLASHBACK END**

Donghae masih membeku melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depannya. Donghae ingin mendorong eunhyuk supaya menjauh darinya namun ia urungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat wajah eunhyuk yang benar-benar damai ketika tidur. Donghae memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah eunhyuk dan tetap membiarkan tangan eunhyuk memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa terasa sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir donghae. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat rindu berdekatan dengan eunhyuk seperti ini. Tangan donghaepun mulai menyentuh wajah eunhyuk. Berawal dari pipi ke mata lalu hidung dan yang terakhir… bibir seksi eunhyuk. Donghae memperhatikan bibir eunhyuk yang berwarna merah pulm itu dan bibir yang sangat seksi baginya.

" kau ingin menciumku ?", tanya eunhyuk tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Spontan donghae langsung menjauh dari eunhyuk. Ia duduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" waeyo ?", tanya eunhyuk lagi dan kini ia telah membuka matanya. " Apakah kau tak merindukanku setelah 2 minggu lebih kita tak saling berbicara dan tidur bersama ?", lanjut eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya karena kepergok oleh eunhyuk tadi. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun donghae lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah donghae. Namun ketika donghae hendak membuka knop pintu eunhyuk langsung menggenggam tangan donghae.

" kau masih marah denganku ? apa sebegitu marahnyakah kau denganku ?", tanya eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedih. Donghae hanya diam dan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sudah bosan diacuhkan terus oleh donghae. Akhinya membalikkan tangan donghae kasar dan mengunci badan donghae dengan tangannya. Donghae membelabakkan mata kaget saat eunhyuk melakukan hal tersebut. Iapun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap donghae intens walau sebenarnya kentara sekali tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya.

" tatap mataku donghae-ah…. Kenapa kau tak berani menatapku ? kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku ?", tanya eunhyuk pada donghae. Namun donghae masih saja menutup mulutnya.

" hae-ah….", panggil eunhyuk lembut. " Kau tau aku merasa sangat tersiksan ketika kau selalu menghindar dariku…", lanjut eunhyuk. Terlihat matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar karena air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar dengan keadaan eunhyuk yang masih mengunci donghae dengan badan dan tangannya.

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Pertahanan eunhyuk runtuh saat melihat wajah donghae. Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk meneteskan air mata langsung mengusap air mata eunhyuk lembut dengan jari-jari tangannya. Donghae merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah karena membuat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis.

" mianhae hyukkie.. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis…", ucap donghae menyesal.

" kenapa kau harus meminta maaf ? bukankah aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu sampai marah…", ucap eunhyuk seraya menjauhkan badannya dari badan donghae. Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. Air mata miliknya menetes ke lantai. Membuat donghae yang melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis itupun merasa makin bersalah. Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud menjauh dari eunhyuk bahkan membuat eunhyuk menangis.

Tiba-tiba eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ranjang yang berada di kamar tersebut. Namun tangan donghae dengan kasar langsung menariknya dan membuat eunhyuk spontan berbalik menghadap donghae lagi. Eunhyuk menatap donghae heran. Donghae menghiraukan tatapan heran dari eunhyuk tersebut. Donghae malah dengan cepat memeluk badan ramping eunhyuk dengan erat. Ia memeluk eunhyuk dengan penuh rasa rindu. Seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan eunhyuk lebih lama lagi. Eunhyuk yang dipeluk oleh donghae langsung membalas pelukan dari donghae. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk donghae. Menghirup aroma khas ikan teri yang amis #salah! Itu abaikan!# menghirup aroma khas tubuh donghae. Donghae membelai lembut rambut eunhyuk.

" mianhae hyukkie-ah.. aku tak bermaksud menjauh darimu... bahkan membuatmu sampai menangis… jeongmal mianhae yo…", ucap donghae sambil terus memeluk erat eunhyuk dan membelai lembut rambut eunhyuk.

" aniyo… ini semua salahku membuatmu marah hae-ah… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf…", ucap eunhyuk dengan kepala yang masih berada di tengkuk donghae. Donghae yang mendengar hal tersebut lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah eunhyuk. Menangkup (?) wajah eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap eunhyuk dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahya ke wajah eunhyuk.

CUP~

Donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membelabakkan mata tak percaya dengan perlakuan donghae sekarang. Donghae sekarang bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir eunhyuk. Namun, ia mulai melumat bibir sexy eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati yang donghae lakukan dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir donghae. Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher donghae sedangkan donghae memeluk pinggang ramping eunhyuk. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Dan lumatan mereka kini mulai memanas. Donghae memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut eunhyuk. Membuat lidah eunhyuk dan donghae saling bertautan #rempong deh gue! -_-#. Sampai akhirnya donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan eunhyuk yang mulai susah bernafas.

" hahh.. hah..", nafas eunhyuk tersenggal-senggal akibat ciuman tadi.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk lembut. Ia masih memeluk pinggang ramping eunhyuk dan begitu pula eunhyuk yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher donghae. Eunhyuk tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh donghae karena ia sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sampai donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung membuat eunhyuk menatap donghae.

" _Saranghae hyukkie-ya…_", ucap donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata dari donghae barusan. _Apa yang ia katakan ? saranghae ? apa aku tak salah dengar ?_, batin eunhyuk.

" Mwo.. mwworagu ?", tanya eunhyuk terbata-bata dan kini tangan eunhyuk telah lepas dari leher donghae. Karena mendengar kata-kata barusan membuat tubuhnya itu lemas seketika.

" apa kau tak mendengarku kata-kataku barusan ? SARANGHAE LEE HYUKJAE… ", jelas donghae dengan penekanan pada kata-kata yang ia ulang.

" kau jangan bercanda hae-ya… haha.. ", eunhyuk tertawa kaku mendengar pengakuan donghae. Donghae yang melihat respon eunhyuk malah mendengus kesal.

" aku tak bercanda !", ucap donghae tajam dan membuat eunhyuk diam terpana melihat donghae.

" kalau aku tak mencintaimu … untuk apa aku menciummu tadi ? aku serius dengan kata-kataku … apa perlu aku buktikan ?", lanjut donghae. Dan tiba-tiba donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang eunhyuk. Membuat eunhyuk semakin terjebak dalam dekapan donghae. Donghae tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Eunhyuk yang tau akan apa yang terjadi langsung menutup matanya erat membuat donghae terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai akhirnya kini donghae telah menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir eunhyuk. Melumatnya dengan dengan lembut dan berusaha mengatakan semua tentang perasaannya pada eunhyuk melalu ciuman itu.

" nado saranghae hae-ya…", ucap eunhyuk lirih di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Membuat donghae menghentikan lagi ciuman itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada eunhyuk. Rasa senang, berbunga-bunga, dan perasaan lain bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak donghae. Ternyata cintanya pada eunhyuk selama ini bukanlah sebuah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Donghae memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan donghae tersebut. Saling membagi cinta dalam pelukan itu.

" hyukkie… kau jadi _uke_-nya ya… ", ucap donghae tiba-tiba di sela-sela elukan mereka. Membuat eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap donghae tak percaya.

" MWO? Kenapa aku _uke-_nya ? Shireo! Aku mau jadi _seme…_", tolak eunhyuk mentah-mentah dengan wajah garangnya.

" apa katamu ? tidak bias ! kau harus jadi _uke_-nya… aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang _uke_… wajahmu itu cantik hyukkie… jadi kau lebih pantas menjadi _uke …_"

BLUSHH~

Eunhyuk langsung blushing mendengar donghae mengatakannya cantik. Walau ia sadar betul bahwa ia adalah seorang namja. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa malu dan wajahnya terasa panas saat donghae mengatakannya cantik.

Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk blushing langsung tertawa lepas. Membuat yang ditertawakan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" ngapain ketawa ? nggak lucu tau …", ujar eunhyuk kesal. Melihat eunhyuk seperti itu donghae langsung memeluk eunhyuk ~lagi~.

" kau tau hyuk… kau terlihat tambah cantik dan imut ketika kau cemberut seperti tadi… membuatku ingin menciummu lagi …", ucap donghae nge-gombal ke eunhyuk. Dan lagi-lagi eunhyuk langsung blushing mendengar donghae berkata seperti itu. Eunhyuk memekul pelan dada bidang donghae.

" aku namja hae…", ucap eunhyuk mengingatkan donghae bahwa dirinya namja.

" walau kau namja … tapi kau kan _uke-_ku… jadi kau cantik dan imut dimataku …", jelas donghae.

" MWO ? aku belum setuju untuk menjadi _uke`_mu…"

~ END ~

**Hai hai hai !**

**Mianhae yo… jeongmal mianhae… updatenya lama… banyak ulangan soalnya … mana banyak tugas pula… -_- jadi jeongmal mianhae… walau aku tau nggak ada readers yang nungggu ending ni FF … tapi seenggaknya apa salahnya aku minta maaf … ya kan ? hehe…**

**Mianhae juga kalau endingnya gantung… atau ya begitulah… aku paling nggak bisa buat ending soalnya… awalan juga kagak bias #author macam apa itu?#**

**Makasih buat yang review ya walau reviewnya nggak lebih dari lima… tapi aku tetep bersyukur ada yang mau nge-review… aku janji bakal buat ff yang lebih baik nantinya… **

**Dan terima kasih special buat**

**Dan untuk terakhir kali… aku minta tanggapan kalian yang udah baca :D hehe… **

**Gamshahamnida ^o^**


End file.
